


the colors of living

by snipkicks



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emetophobia, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Sickfic, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipkicks/pseuds/snipkicks
Summary: Prompt; Everyone starts with grayscale vision. For every new soulmate you meet, a new color is added in your life.Max never saw color until he went to Camp Campbell. Most children would see colors once they’re born, except Max.





	the colors of living

Max never saw color until he went to Camp Campbell. Most children would see colors once they’re born, except Max. He didn’t mind. What’s the use of color if he can function fine without it. He wasn’t the most creative student, he can’t draw or paint for shit. He can only draw crude stick figures on cheap desks. Even if he did want to know, no one knew how to explain it. Food looked disgusting, dull, and bland. His half-eaten sandwich thrown under the seat. The bus came to a full stop and everyone launched forward to the seat ahead of them. Max cursed loudly and rubbed his nose, obviously with his magic hand of healing.

When Max got off the bus, his world exploded in green. He saw David’s annoying dumb face. He got dizzy from seeing so much color. Max puked in front of everyone. His vomit was now in full color. Green is disgusting.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” The tall man ran to his side. Max smacked his hands away and flushed in embarrassment. 

“Fuck off.” Max roughly wiped his mouth. David gave out his hand again and Max ignored the offending fingers, pushing himself off the ground. Max avoided everyone for the rest of the summer.

That summer quickly passed by. Max grudgingly packed his backpack after everyone left. The sun was setting while Max sat on the old bench. David was beaming beside him. The idiot was beaming the whole summer after Max told him that he sees color. David told him he sees blue now, and it was his favorite color. 

Green was everywhere; grass, trees, flowers, vegetables. Max didn’t like the color. Earth was very green, Max learned. David told him he sees blue, the color of the sky on a clear day. When he looks up, he sees grey and is always second guessing if it will rain. Max huffed and glared at the empty road.

“I’m sure your parents will be here soon.” David smiled at him. Max shrugged and pulled his hoodie strings. He wouldn’t be surprised if his parents ‘forgot’ him. David had a one-sided conversation until a black sleek car pulled up. Max’s dad motioned him to get in. Max stuffed his backpack in and slammed the door. David gave him a grin and waved goodbye. Max rolled his eyes and hoped that he will go back next summer.

The ride home was silent and they parted ways into their separate bedrooms. His mom was passed out in the kitchen when he went downstairs to get water. Max spitefully slammed the cupboards. Green, glass bottles were scattered all over the place and he kicked a bottle to the wall. Unsurprisingly, the bottle didn’t shatter. He cursed his puny legs and walked to his room. 

Once inside his safe haven, he pushed the dresser to the door. It won’t stop his parents but it will give him time to defend himself.

He waited until summer came again. Green was a nice color.

LINE BREAK

His parents bought him the essentials from the dollar store. Max shoved his toiletries in the front pocket. He grabbed four of the same jeans and sleepwear. The Indian boy stared at his ratty hoodie that was hanged from his chair. He never wore the hoodie in his school year. It was kind of ugly and worn. Max shrugged and grabbed the hoodie. His parents wouldn’t buy him a new one anyway. His parents were cheapskates when it came to him.

Angry honking told Max to hurry up. He ran downstairs in annoyance but deep down, he was excited to leave this shithole.

The ride to the Camp Campbell was long. Max was lucky that his parents sent him to the same camp.

LINE BREAK

When he arrived, he noticed a new counselor stood beside David. She was looking at her nails, avoiding eye contact with everyone around her. David was excitingly talking to her, she seemed embarrassed by the attention. Max walked up to them.

“Who’s this?” Max questioned, feigning boredom.

“Our new Camp Campbell Counsellor, Gwen!” David smiled and bend down to Max’s eye level. Max glowered at him, a headache forming as he starts chattering away.

Max and Gwen shared eye contact, Max jumped in surprise when he noticed a new color. A deep, rich color in her eyes. Gwen blinked and stared at the sky in wonder. She seemed overwhelmed by her surroundings. David gave them a look of confusion and snapped in an instant.

“You guys are soulmates as well! What are the odds.” David gave a laugh while Max and Gwen glared at him in embarrassment.

“This is fucking wild.” She replied in a monotone voice. Her eyes say otherwise, looking at the sky and flowers around her with a loving gaze. David coughed and told everyone to gather around for camp activities.

Max grew to like her. More than that dumbass anyway. She didn’t give any slack to anyone. She gave intense reactions instead of David’s optimism. The opposite of David and Max appreciated that. Max’s mouth twitched into a smirk and had a decent time that summer, Gwen gave a small smile of her own. 

“You coming next year, you little shit?”

Purple was rare, he had to admit it was a really pretty color. He got into his father’s car and daydreamed about next year.

LINE BREAK

Campers come and go, David cried when some left. The little ones gave him reluctant hugs and told him they won’t forget him. Max never paid attention to any campers but he was disappointed that Chucky went to the hospital after a skiing accident. Why the hell are they were skiing in the summer remains an unspoken mystery. Chucky followed through with Max’s plans and wasn’t as dumb as the other campers. He wasn’t Max’s soulmate, disappointedly enough.

David perked up when he was on the phone, Max stood beside him and gave him a questioning stare. David wrote on the clipboard excitedly, nodding even though the person on the phone couldn’t see him. Max faintly hears QM.

“We are having three campers coming here!” David grinned, answering Max’s stare. Max gave jazz hands in a sarcastic manner. A yellow bus interrupted David’s smile and he straightened up, giving his dumb salute. Max decided to stay and see these new freaks.

“Hello, new campers! Quartermaster told me that you were coming here! Hello, Josh, Gabby, and Harrison!” David squeaked out quickly. Max rose an eyebrow and stared at the newcomers. When his eyes met Harrison, he was given whiplash when he stared at the ground. The dirt was in full color and he looked in disgust. This had to be his least favorite color so far. It wasn’t as spontaneous as green or purple.

He looked at his hands and he actually expected this color. He can’t imagine it in any other color. It was easily the most common color he found out. It had an earthy tone like green. Harrison stared at the forest in amazement. Lucky bastard didn’t puke.

They didn’t speak as much after the incident. Harrison seemed shy and they both didn’t have common interests as each other. Max sits alone in the cafeteria as usual but Harrison sometimes joins, comfortable silence floats between them. He can feel the stare of David and Gwen and grits his teeth, leaning on his arm and hides his face from the counselors and Harrison. He knows Gwen is giving a shit-eating grin.

Brown was a boring color itself but the color mixes well with green, Max noted.

LINE BREAK

A new kid arrived in the morning. Max got up and saw how cloudy it was. Camp activities might be inside. He heard David talking excitedly and Max turned to the corner and sees the new kid. A girl with a cape and glasses. She smiled and nodded at her parents. The parents gave a group hug and kissed her forehead. 

Max rolled his eyes and looked up but noticed the sky wasn’t as grey. It was a lighter grey. The sky was pure and looked far from rainy. He did notice some spots were still grey. The color didn’t interest him. White was quite boring but the color sometimes has nice undertones. 

“Good morning, Max! This is our new camper, Nerris!” David beamed, Nerris did a double take and also stared at the sky with Max. Nerris looked at him again and smiled.

“I like your hoodie. It’s a nice color.” Nerris quipped. Max gave a blank stare, he didn’t know how to reply to that. He doesn’t know what blue looks like. He shrugged at her and walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Nerris deflated a little but perked up and smiled as David continued their mini-tour.

David and Nerris arrived at the cafeteria with a bounce in their step. Max was poking his food with disinterest while Harrison cuts his food into small pieces.

“Good morning everyone! Meet our new magician, Nerris!” David announced. Harrison looked up and jumped up in surprise as he saw Nerris. Nerris stares at him in surprise as well, but for a different reason. David leads Nerris to Max’s table, “This is our other magician, Harrison! You already met Max this morning!” 

Nerris stared at their shirts and her new one as well. Harrison gave a small smile at her and she gave an embarrassed on back. Max rose his eyebrow. Fucking weirdos. She reluctantly sat next to them, chattering about slaying dragons or some shit. Max didn’t know nerd talk.

While white was boring at first, Max grew to appreciate the color before everything became rainbow vomit.

LINE BREAK

David let Max sleep in after a rough accident at the lake. An apology where he forced Max to go into the ominous darkness that is water. Max woke up to smack and cry beside his tent. He opened the tent flap and glared at the two offenders; Nerris and Harrison. They were the most interesting campers at this godforsaken camp but they were both annoying and nerdy as hell. They quickly became rivals after their magic show presentation. 

Nerris pointed her nose up and walked away, dragging the cardboard sword that David made for her. Harrison rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the ground, brushing the dirt off his camp uniform. 

“Sorry, Max.” Harrison gave a sheepish smile.

“Whatever. Don’t play around my tent, asshole.” Max enjoyed that he had peace and quiet after requesting to sleep in his own tent. Harrison agreed but the promise never stayed. Max didn’t care. After all, people say he is all bark but no bite. He began to believe those people. Except for David, he will bite that motherfucker if he got too close in his general area.

He walked around the campgrounds, scoping the area for new schemes for the future. Something that will piss Gwen off, maybe try to get a rise from David. Afar, he hears a strikingly high voice. 

“WHERE IS THE THEATRE? THIS CAMP IS SO DREARY AND BLEAK!” Max jogs toward the voice. He saw David giving an awkward smile to the new kid. A shorter child was beside him, nodding his arms folded. 

“I’m sorry Preston. Maybe we can build one together! Nothing is more special than building something with love.” David chatters, buzzing with newfound energy

Preston babbled in agreement. The short kid perked up and grabbed David’s sleeve, “I couldn’t agree more! We could paint the stage and craft props for plays.”

“That’ll be amazing, Dolph!” The counselor was counting his fingers, “I could buy paint at the department store in the town nearby. Paisley ate all of our paint so we definitely could go buy some with Campbell’s monthly allowance.”

Max smirked. A town nearby? Actual civilization in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t see a town when he came to Camp Campbell. He stared at the camp car that David insists works. Max pulled the door handle and the door wouldn’t budge. This shitty door has a lock? He tried the other doors but found they were locked as well. He sighed in annoyance and sneaked his way to the counselor cabin. He heard Gwen’s faint voice. 

Max saw the window was partially open. He kneeled down and eavesdropped to whatever David and Gwen were talking about.

“I’m going to town and buying more supplies for the camp. I can’t help but be anxious about going alone. I never liked going out in public.” David chuckled sadly. Gwen gave an empathetic hum. Max furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I would go with you but that means we would have to leave Quartermaster in charge. Wouldn’t want that now, do we?” Gwen chimed, “I have anxiety issues too. I know I don’t act the nicest but I care what people think. But I have learned that you can’t please everyone and that’s okay. I know you’ll be okay but your brain says otherwise. I’ll be logical to your emotional and vice versa. If you want, I can stay on the phone with you. The reception out here is shitty but we’ll try our best.”

Max peeked at the window and saw Gwen reluctantly giving a hug to David. 

“That’s gay.” Max quipped

Gwen jumped in embarrassment, “WHAT THE FUCK, MAX! How long have you been there?!” 

She pushed David away and glowered at Max. David’s scratched his neck and gave an awkward laugh.

“Just got here. What were you guys talking about? A lover’s quarrel?” Max teased with his arms folded.

“Nope. Just friends.” Gwen deadpanned.

“Max, you misunderstood! A romance between co-workers is discouraged! Oh gosh, I better get going. It will be dark once I get back.” Gwen saluted a wave and leaned back into her chair with a magazine.

The plan was long forgotten after the private conversation. Max touched the petal of a flower on the windowsill. Two light colors appeared. Max didn’t notice beforehand. David mentioned this flower… was it a fuschia?

Pink and yellow were nice colors. However, Preston and Dolph were fucking pansies and fate paired them up for some unknown reason. 

“Nice color, aren’t they?”

“...Yeah.”

LINE BREAK

Camp Campbell didn’t get shut down just yet. Max arrived there in his third year. His parents woke him up, shoved his belongings in his backpack and called the taxi. Max waited on the porch, still sleepy after his two-hour nap. 

“I already explained that I don’t want to pay child support. Why don’t you get that? You wanted him in the first place.”

“My parents wanted me to keep him before the incident. A horrid child. Not smart and not respectful at all.”

Max rolled his eyes, “I can hear you.” 

He fumbled with the fabric of Mr. Honeynuts. His homemade teddy bear that was falling apart from years of misuse and cuddling. Nana’s last gift before passing. His parents continued to yell at each other while Max waits in boredom. He closes his eyes and sees David smiling at him. He snapped back and kicks himself mentally. David can’t save him from this dumb situation. He doesn’t have the legal rights to do so. Entirely useless. Yet Max resents David for not saving him.

The taxi pulled up and the woman gave him a hundred dollars, “Camp Campbell.” 

Max got in the taxi, angry tears building up but he refused to let them run down his cheeks. He is not a weakling, not a sissy, not a pussy. Max will show them that they are wrong. He will build up walls and never show weakness or everyone will look down on him. He needs to show that he is better and to show everyone that they can’t underestimate him.

His third year at Camp Campbell made him hateful.

LINE BREAK

Max declared the dirt was his best friend, he avoided eye contact with everyone. Gwen was worried for him at first and eventually got tired of his shit. David never let Max lower his mood and attitude. This made Max seethe with anger, how typical of David. He would force a reaction out of David and see how horrible life was. Life fucked over Max. He felt he was already in his midlife crisis of an unhappy, rich man and yet he is expected to be grateful for what life has offered him.

Max picked his food with indifference, his poached egg leaking it’s gross content everywhere on his plate. The cafeteria smelled like shit and all the campers are giving him migraines. He didn’t eat for a couple of days, and his body is finally reacting to the lack of food. Max rubbed his eyes and he felt himself slouch against the table. He closed his eyes and sighed from the cold table.

“Are you feeling alright, Max?” David’s voice called out. He can feel the gaze of the other campers. Max grumbled in response, “Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?”

David placed his hand on Max’s shoulder, causing him to jump in response. A cold hand was placed on Max’s forehead and he fought off a grimace. 

“Max, you are burning up! C’mon, I’ll take you there.” David placed Max’s hands around his waist and lifted him up from his seat, “Gwen, if you don’t mind.” 

“Sure, sure. I’ll watch them.” Max can almost imagine David’s sheepish grin.

“Thank you, Gwen!” He chirped back.

David opened the door and Max thanked Mother Nature for her fresh air. His voice stuttered until he coughed. David picked up Max bridal style, but Max was too tired to comment. 

“How come you didn’t tell me you were sick, you should have been resting!”

“Stop yelling into my ear.” Max gripped his hands near David’s collar and glared at the cabin ahead of them. 

David apologized and fumbled with the new key for the counselor cabin. Max huffed once David finally unlocks the door. 

“We don’t really have an infirmary room, we just have our rooms but we have some first aid kits from our own pocket change.” Max already knew this as many kids here injure themselves on the daily basis, but this is Max’s first time being sent to the infirmary room; David’s room. 

David’s bed was a small cot in the corner, thick blankets draped neatly. There was another bed, a small futon bed. There was a bookshelf beside it with ibuprofen and bandages. 

“Jesus, David. I’m not dying.” Max complained. He wasn’t injured, just had a small cold but David was being dramatic as usual.

“You didn’t eat in while. I’m worried about your health. Do you want some painkillers?” David scanned the bookshelf. A mini fridge was across the room and Max was curious about what’s inside.

“Please tell me that you have soda.”

“Nope!” David’s cheerily replied, “Just water and some juice.” 

“I’ll just have water. You probably have nasty vegetable juice.”

David hummed in response or agreement, Max wasn’t sure but David gave him a bottle of water. Max twists the cap and started to chug the water, leaving a small amount to swallow the ibuprofen. The child grumbled before opening the cap, reluctant to drink. He hesitated, “I’m fine, can I go back?”

Max would never give up the opportunity to skip camp activities but he was being weirded out by David’s constantly running to his aide. David gave a small sigh, “I would prefer if you rest.”

He gave a pleading look and Max nodded before laying down. The boy curled up and listened to David’s scribbling until his eyes drooped. His head throbbed, a dull pain in his neck before falling asleep. He felt a hand ruffling his hair, and Max finally felt relaxed.

LINE BREAK

The sun was setting when Max woke up, his throat parched and itchy. David was nowhere in sight, the boy stretched before grabbing the water bottle. His eyes scanned the room, scattered papers on the desk interested him. He got up and looked around David’s room. He realized the room didn’t have much personality as he thought it would. Simply empty and neat. Just his two cots and a desk reside in here.

Max lazily fixed the bed and left the room. His stomach churned in hunger, his body leading him. He heard the screams of Gwen and the other kids. He opened the heavy door and scanned for David. The camp counselor wasn’t here, Gwen looked stressed out as she gazed at Max and gave a silent acknowledgement.

“Where’s David?”

“Went out to town.”

Max grunted in response and sat in his usual table, farther away from others. He saw Nerris perk up and walked over to him, she gave a bow and greeted him. The boy reluctantly let her sit beside him. This caused a domino effect and every kid was coming over and chattin. Max groaned but he slipped out a smile, his hand resting on his cheek as he tried to glare. 

The food as usual, wasn’t appetizing but he suffered through. A loud engine was nearby as David’s cheerful whistling was heard. His hands were strained with the heavy plastic bags as he yelled in surprise for movie night. Gwen was already rolling the tv in as the children cheered. Snacks and soda was being handed out, David let out a laugh and the dvds were stacked as he let them choose.

“Hey, you feeling okay buddy?” David sat beside him. A small nod as he watched the kids pick a movie.

“It isn't so bad here…”

David beamed at him, “I see your slowly making friends! I heard some new kids are joining in the middle of summer, I wonder what they will be like.”

Max shrugged, his eyes boring into the TV as a disney movie started up.

LINE BREAK

A few weeks have passed, David was excitedly organizing the activities area and setting up new tents. Max followed him, irritation on his face as he watched David running around. He chatted Gwen’s ear off as she helped him with the tent. She let out a big sigh as he pleaded her to watch the kids as he jumped near the main entrance. 

David paced and hummed, his body could hard stay still. The new kids are coming today, he was getting anxious and wondered what they’ll be like. Max was curious enough to stay with David, no matter how annoyingly happy he was being. The bus was seen in the distance as David saluted, a big grin on his freckled face.

Quartermaster almost ran him over, but David was hardly fazed as he greeted the two other children, a boy and a girl. The tall boy meekly waved at David as he spouted the typical greeting. The girl bit David and he let out a yelp of surprise. Max snickered, as he tried to carefully grab this girl off his arm.

They both stared at him, her shocking bright colored eyes faced him and her hair was bright. Like the sky, he stared up in confusion and blinked to adjust his eyes. Their clothes were extremely bright colored, saturated with passionate flames. They also gazed at him.

The teal-haired girl gave a toothy grin, “You are also my soulmate!!” 

She gave a laugh, throwing her head back. The lanky boy offered his hand, what a dork. He met his soulmate and wanted a handshake? David was tearing up, instant friends for Max. 

“As I was saying, nice to meet you, Nikki and Neil. This is Max, he has been here longer than you guys. Maybe you could give them a tour instead?” David softly smiled at Max. He glared back and felt embarrassed. They other two followed him when he tried to leave.

“Are you kidding me?! Fine, I will show you around.” As Nikki cackled, before tackling both of them for a hug. They didn't give one back but that was fine. She’ll make them use to her death hugs.

David gave a happy sigh before heading back to see Gwen. She would be so happy that Max made new friends, he heard yelling back at the cafeteria. He opened the door to the chaos that was within.

LINE BREAK

“...and this is where David almost died from a bear.” Max pointed to the area of two tree stumps. 

“Cool!! Was it THIS huge” She stretched her arms out and jumped off the stump.

“Depends on what kind of bear. I would assume it would be a brown bear?” 

Max shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, he didn’t die.”

Neil gave an annoyed sigh, “This isn’t the camp I was suppose to be in.”

“But you got to meet your soulmates! We can do inhumane experiments here, since law doesn’t apply here.” Nikki smiled as she stomped on a mud puddle.

“This place sucks though.” Max countered back.

She shrugged, “But we can make awesome memories here! As soulmates! My mom had too many soulmates, every single guy she brought home was a soulmate. I only had one back home. She was weird but I can’t judge.” 

Max and Neil sighed, looking at each other. They spoke to each other silently, “Well I guess it won’t be so bad.” Max admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my wip for so long. an idea for a while but was too lazy to finish. might make a cc/sp crossover but in like oneshot form for different character interactions??? idk lol


End file.
